The high school affair
by LeeLeewatson1
Summary: Regina Mills is a Teacher and dance coach at Story Brooke High school who has found herself head over heels in love with the Football coach and 12 grade English teacher. They secretly see each other despite the fact that regina is married to the principal at the middle school just a block down the street. Will they get caught ? AU hope you like it REVIEW please
1. Chapter 1

Regina was in her class room drinking her coffee and playing with her name tag. She tworld her fingers around the lace key chain. It was about 6:00 am and the students wouldn't get there until about 8:00. As she looked at her E mails she saw that she had gotten one from the Foot ball coach that she was so in love with. she smilled as she read it _" HEy cant wait to see your beautiful face love you baby." _she laughed when she felt 2 hands cover her eyes.

" Guess who." She tensed up and quickly shut her laptop. It was her husband Daniel.

" Hey " she says smiling and getting up. " what are you doing here that middle school needs a principal" She smirked hoping Robin wouldnt come in.

He chuckled " what i cant come see my wife ?" he questioned with a smirk " You seen me an hour ago" she chuckled

" I know and i just cant bare not to see you " he pecked her lips

" Well im super busy baby "

" ok ill be on my way see you at home " he winked and pecked her lips on last time

After he left Robin came into her room slowly shutting the door locking it. Then he swooped her up on one of the desk and kissed her lips hard but passionately. She chuckled and kissed him back moaning softly into his lips.

" Hey there coach ." she smiles and reconnects the kiss. He laughs

" mmm water melon lip gloss my favorite." he put her down licking his lips.

"Did it just for you " she smiles " what are you doing here Mr. Locksley" she smirked

" to see my lovely co worker " he smirk devilishly. She laughed

The kids stared pouring into the school and Regina went into her class room and handed out the paper work and rules and went over them. Period after period until lunch she got so happy when she saw his face step in the door

" Hey beautiful " he smiles walking in.

They kissed and walked to the brake room together. She smiled looking at the light shade of green and the black tie he was wearing with black pants. She had on her dance team from last years tee shirt and blue jeans and black flats. She picked up her food that was in the fridge and they sat down and ate their food. a few more teachers came in and sat by them. They all talked about the students and the upcoming football season. After they ate they went for a walk around the school Regina talked about dance and daniel and then about them being together she wasn't happy. He didnt hit her but he wasnt exactly quiet.

" Did he yell at you yesterday?" he questioned

" yea he got drunk and started calling me a dumbass and shit and the sad thing is he doesnt even remember it."

" oh baby im dorry but i promise that one day you will be happy with me our dog and 5 kids." he smirked

" 5 uhh no sir like 2 or 3 not five thats alot of gving birth,."

he laughed " but isnt it worth it"

" maybe but lets just try and keep it you know under the radar. " she said softly

" ok " he smiled and walked to his class

" OOOOOO coach has girl firend " a player says

" come on shes married " he laugh.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast her in her room after school " hey whe can i see you next im free tomorrow thursday and and friday."

" um tomorrow i think im free. We can meet at that hotel that we met that one day." She smiled looking up at him with her glasses on. He smiled and sat down on one of the desk

" Do you know how sexy you look in those glasses?" he smirks

" Aww someone cant wait until tomorrow but Daniel will be here i 5 minutes you better leave and No. We are not doing a quicky in the locker room again." she gave him a playful glare.

" ok" he sighs playfully and pecks her lips quickly and goes to his room.

Daniel gets there and they go home. He sits by her on the couch. " you smell like axe " he says curiously.

" i sparyed some on me. " she laughs " it smells so good " she laughed

" come on lets go to bed " he says grabbing her hand and they go to sleep laying with his arms around her while she dreamed of a new life. One with Robin and their ' 5 kids' .

**Did you like it please tell me. i dont want to waist my time. PLEASEEEE i love you guys xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will continue this story ...**

Regina was sitting in her room waiting for the parents when Robin came in her room

" Hey are we going to go to Grannies this afternoon?" he questioned with a smirk.

" Uh, yea but i cannot be late he is already giving me hell after i came home late last week." She said with a tiring face.

" ok have fun with the parents" he chuckled.

The parent teacher conferences were over around 6:00pm but Regina told Daniel that she was staying late so she could grade some papers and plan for the next week. She locked up her room and walked to her car. She looked at the stirring wheel with a note that was from Robin. She smiled and took it in her hands and read it.

_Your beauty makes me smile_

_your smile makes me laugh_

_your laugh makes me realize just how much you mean to me _

_I LOVE YOU REGINA MILLS SOON TO BE LOCKSLEY._

Her eyes welled with tears and smiled. She started the car and drove to Grannies. She went to the room they always had. When she walked in he was there on the couch drinking a coca cola and looking at his phone.

" Hey baby ." she says getting his attention

" Well Well Well Mrs. Mills I thought you'd ever show up. He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in for a deep and passion filled kiss. She brought her arms to his neck pushing herself up wrapping her legs around his hips. He slid his tongue on her bottom lip asking for access. She opened the kiss and their tongues danced around each other. She moaned feeling her back hit the door and his body pressed against her firmly. They pull away with their foreheads touching. She looked into his eyes before he slammed his lips back onto her's. She groan as he moved to the bed and reaching for the hem of her shirt. He pulled it over her head and attached his mouth in between her breast. She lifted up unlatching her bra and removing it. He moved his nibbles down her stomach and unbuckled her belt. He yanked off her pants quickly then kissed the inner part of her thighs. She arched her Back.

" Robin Stop playing." She said moaning angrily .

He chuckled and unbuckled his pants taking his pants and boxers off in one swift swoop. He positioned his self after taking her lace underwear off. Their bodies glided together. She threw her head back and moaned loudly clawing into his neck so hard that she would soon draw blood. He smirk and sped up his pace making her moan more. He slowed down feeling his end coming fast. They both felt their release and he laid on her bare chest then pulled out of her rolling over. Breathing heavily she looked at the clock.

" I have to go its 7:00. i told him I'd be home at 6:30." she sighs

He cupped her cheek and kissed her sweetly " Don't let him hurt you."

" I wont."

She put her clothes back on and got in her car. She drove home pulled into the drive way. She took a deep breath and walked in.

" where the hell were you ?" He burped and stumbled over to her.

" i was grading paper and lost track of time " She say turning her face from his strong breath.

" You need to come home earlier than this. You fucken piss me off Regina i swear your nothing but a waist of my fucking time. Your nothing but an annoying bitch." he yelled and she pushed him off of her.

" What did I do?"

" Your a terrible wife. Why did i marry you?" he said turning and stumbling to the glass bottle.

" i ask myself that same question. Your a fucking douche bag that wants to yell at me. "

The anger built up deep inside him and he trough the bottle aiming for her head but she ducked down the bottle missing her head hitting the door and shattering.

" Why the fuck would you throw a bottle at me?"

" Your a little bitch." he yelled

" i fucking hate you." she yelled

She walked into the kitchen and took all the bottles and trashed them " Your a drunk. " she yelled

he got even more mad. " Go fuck yourself bitch." He chugged the rest of his bottle. She went into their room and slammed the door shut she walked in their bathroom in their room and seen that there was blood on her cheek bone. The glass had hit her when it shattered. She stayed in their and after 30 minutes she walked out to him being passed out on the coach with the empty bottle in his hands. She sighed. She loved him so much and she just wanted him to get help. She took the bottle and got the cover and covered him up and put the pillow behind his head. She walked back to the room and laid down starring at the wall thinking about her life she started to cry when she turned her head looking at a picture of them when they were first married happy and loving and now nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning Regina decided to go to work despite the fact that it was break. She walked into the bathroom and turn on the light looking in the mirror. The mascara stains down her cheeks and the cut still looking fresh. She sighed and started the shower. After she was completely naked she stepped into the shower shutting the curtain. As the steaming hot water fell from her head to her back she shut her eyes just to take everything in. With Robin wanting her and her wanting to make things work with Daniel, she just didnt know what to do. In her heart she knew that Daniel would never change. After her long shower she stepped out and got dressed. She wore a pair of black leggings and hot pink shirt that went to the crease of her butt. She slipped on her winter boots because it was chilly and walked to her car. When she arrived at the school she seen that Robin was there but deep down she didnt want to see anyone at the moment. She walked to her classroom and sat down and started planning for the SBDC ( storybrooke dance competition). She heard a knock at her and she froze.

"Hey baby." Robin says walking over to her.

She turned around and he saw the gash on her cheek near her eye. The anger bubbled deep inside of him.

" Did he do this to you ."

She shook her head and he pulled her up into a loving hug.

" I swear I'm going to kill him. Where he at?" he question.

" Please just dont make it any worse." She sighed.

" How long are you going to take this Gina?" He says angrily

" I dont know i just" she sigh " Can we not talk about it please."

" Okay how about we go to that restaurant you told me about."

A smile formed on her face. " I'd love that."

" Come on." he grabbed her hand.

They get to the restaurant and they sit in a booth. Under the table Robin and Regina were playing with each others feet. Every once and a while Regina would slide her foot teasingly up and down his leg. As the food came out she remembered something.

" Hey you order this the first time we went out." She smiled

" Yea," he smiles " But do you remember the day we met?" he smirked

" Yes why wouldn't i considering that it was the first time we kissed."

**_ONE YEAR AGO..._**

_Regina was walking to the the gym to get the girls outfits for the dance at the football game that night. She reached up to grab the box on a high shelf in the locker room when it fell to the ground. _

_" Are you kidding me ." She huffs bending over and picks up the uniforms._

_" Do you need some help?" A man with an accent questioned._

_She looked seeing it was the hot new coach and teacher thats room was right down the hall from hers_

_" Ye.. Yes " she stutters looking into his eyes._

_" I'm Robin Locksley." he put his hand out_

_" Regina Mills ." She out her hand in his and shook_

_He helped her up and they walked into her class and put the box down._

_" Thanks see you at the game." She smiled_

_After the game Regina was putting everything back and as she was stepping off the ladder she tripped but luckily Robin was there and caught her. She looked into his eyes._

_" Thank you" she says catching her breath._

_" Your.. uh Welcome."_

_He looked into her eyes and for some reason felt the biggest connection in the world and by the way her face was she felt the same thing. The next thing she knew was that his lips on her passionately kissing her. She returned it and pulled away._

_" We cant do this." She says_

_" I know but it feels so right. This might sound weird but I feel something between us." _

_She looked to the locker room " Lets make it quick." She smirked._

_He carried her to the locker room._

Robin laughed remembering their first kiss.

" And ever since you love that locker room." she smiled

" Yes Yes i do " He smirked.  
>He leaned over the table and pecked her lips.<p>

" Robin what if someone sees." She smiles

" You know i dont care. I'm totally madly in love with you even though your married and i wish your husband was here right now because i would kiss you over and over and over again."

She blushed and smiled but her smile soon faded " He's gonna be mad that im not home."

" Screw him Regina! You are coming home with me tonight and I'm going to love you and never hurt you hes a terrible person and i dont even want to think about him Right now because i want us to celebrate us."

She wiped the tears from her eyes. " I love you to." she says choked up.

**THanks for all the reviews love you all and if you'd like to suggest some things i will gladly think about putting your stuff in love you all !**


	4. Chapter 4

Regina quietly walked back in the door. As she shut the door she felt him breathing on her neck.

" Where have you been"

She was scared to dead as she felt his hot alcohol breath on her cheek.

_-/-_

_" Daniel" She said against his lips as he thrust in and out._

_" Shhhhh" He said in a low moan._

_She just let it happen she was tired but she just let it happen. After his release he fell onto her chest_

_" That was nice." he smirked_

_" Yea but I'm tired." she said trying to get him off._

_" God, no wonder I've been fucking that girl Ruby from the diner. You never wanna have sex any more."_

_" I know I'm sorry but." _

_" But nothing ever since you became the cheer or what ever with pom poms coach you come home and go to sleep your useless and dumb. " he got up and put his boxers on._

_" I...I don't know what to say " she put on her shorts and shirt._

_" Don't say anything you fucking whore." _

_She sighed as he picked up the beer from the night stand._

_" I know you have been stressed but why are you drinking so much." _

_He looked at her " What i do is none of your fucking business," he walked to her pressing her against the wall and took a handful of hair. " All you need to do is stand there look pretty and fufill my needs because eing the pricipal i have to have a good wife other wise I'd be the laughing stock of the school." _

_He pulled her hair exposing her neck. He brought his lips to her neck and sucked then added in painful pushed him off._

_" Get off of me " She said. _

_He threw the bottle on the ground and grabbed her throat " If i wanna get off of you i will. Now go take a shower and get ready for the confrence with th board. " He kissed her ips roughly and she flinched which made him drew back and hit her cheek gashing it open. A tear escaped her eyes and she turned away. He looked at her a walked away. She ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror._

-/-

" I was with my mom last night."

He shook his head " Your a fucking liar." He grabbed her hair.

The next morning when she went to work he came with her.

" Where were you last night ?" He says angrily

" I told you "

" Fucking lie to me again and I'll beat your ass like i did the first time." he walked and grabbed her arm.

" Get off of me." she whimpered.

" no"

" just..."

She was interrupted by Robin coming in the room and punching Daniel in the face

" she said get off."

He stood up. " why is it your business."

" Robin please just stop."

" no I'm tired of him hurting you I'm going to protect you if its the last thing i'll do."

She looked at Daniel. " Just leave and take this "

She took off her rings and handed to him.

" Oh so you were with him?"

"Yea i was now leave or I'll call the cops."

He got up and ran out. She turned to him and huged him.

" You need to report him." He looked at the cut on her cheek and the bruises on her arms.

" I know let go do it and take the day off." She smiled.

They walked out and went to the police station.

**Hope you loved it. :((( So sad but things start getting better **


	5. Chapter 5

They were at the police station and Regina was filling out the restraining order when for some reason she started to feel sick.

" Uh Wheres the restroom Emma?" She questioned her friend and the sheriff of the town

" It's over there."She pointed.

Regina got up and ran to the restroom. She burst through one if the stalls and threw up the dinner from the night before.

" Gina?" He opened the door and heard her so he walked all the way in. " Babe whats wrong." he rubbed her back and grabbed some her hair to hold it back.

" I don't know " she coughed.

After she finished she stood up and walked to the sink. He grabbed a paper towel for her and wiped her mouth.

She took a deep breath.

" how long have you been getting sick?" he asked in concern.

" About couple weeks." She sighed.

She went in her thoughts to the first time she threw up. Her eyes widen.

" Robin," She started. " I just realize something.I missed my period."

" What are you serious?" He asked with a slight smile.

" Yea." she looked up at him.

" should we go get the test?" he questioned

" After we leave here ."

They finish the paper work and get in the car and drive to the stood in the long isle of pregnancy test.

" Which one?" he asked.

" i don't know ." she walked up to it and grabbed the first box. " this one looks good."

They walk to the counter and the man rung them up.

" Bless you." Regina says as the man sneezed.

When they got home Regina went into their bathroom. She came out.

" how long do we have to wait?" he questioned.

" 5 minutes." she sat on the bed waiting for the timer to go off.

They lay on the bed and Robin plays with Regina's hair.

" I hope its a boy." he smiled

She looked at him. " i think it will be a boy. That is if i am pregnant."

" tr..."

Before he could even finish his sentence the loud alarm buzzed. She smiled and walked into the restroom. As she looked at the test a big toothy grin went across her face. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. She squealed.

" I'm pregnant." she kissed him and they fell on the bed.

After they pulled away and he moved his mouth to the bottom of her stomach.

" Hey in there its your daddy I'm so excited to meet you." he kissed her stomach.

" i Love you so much Regina." he smiled.

" I love you too." She pulled him into a deep passionate kiss and pulled away." we're free" she smiled.

The next day they went to work.

" meet me here at lunch."

"OK " he said and pecked her cheek.

" Awww you guys are my OTP." one of the 12 grade dancers said coming into the room.

" What the bloody hell does that mean?" Robin said adding in more accent than necessary.

Regina and the girl laughed.

" Honey get with the program it means One true pairing." She giggled.

" Oh" he blushed and the two girls laughed.

**LUNCH**

Robin walked to Regina's room and stopped at the door when he heard her talking.

" Get out now Daniel I'm not joking leave me alone or i'm going to call the cops." She was angery

" No Regina please you are my wife."

" No i'm not. Now get out."

He grabbed her arm and Robin rushed in.

" Let go of her." Robin grabbed his neck and started to choke him.

He let him go and Daniel charged after him. Robin got him on the ground.

" Now leave." he got up and walked to Regina.

As Robin walked to Regina Daniel grabbed the laptop that was on her desk.

" Robin Watch out." She screamed but it was to late Daniel hit him on the head and he fell hitting the corner of the desk on his way down knocking him out. Daniel looked up and Regina wasn't in front of him. She Ran to the security guard and asked for help and then called 911.

When the police got there along with the ambulance the kids were all on the football field. Robin was on the gurney just waking up and Regina saw him.

" Robin." she said walking over to him.

" Hey." he said weakly

" You OK?"

" Yea baby I'm fine just a little head ache." He kisses her and she gets in the ambulance with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin had a pretty banged up face and he had a mild concussion so him and Regina took a few days off. They went to a cabin deep in the heart of StoryBrooke's forest. They sat next to the fire with a blanket wrapped around them.

" Hey this is nice inst it." he hummed looking at the blissful fire.

" Its perfect. Me you and," She looks down and smiles and then looks at him." I love you." she kisses him sweetly.

" I love you to." he rubs her stomach " and our prince." he smiles

" Prince? Hm doesn't sound like the right name for a girl." she chuckles playfully.

He wraps his arms around her tighter and they stay like this for a while looking at the fire and seeing the snow fall. She smiles.

" Baby i got to pee." she giggles and unwraps herself from him.

_' This is the perfect moment ' _

he thiught to him self he had been wanting her to be his but she was married. When she shuts the door to the restroom door he ran to his coat that was on the bed, he grabbed the box and opened it and smiled. He heard the toilet flush and he ran to lay back down hiding the box. She came and laid next to him getting really close.

" Hey I think that we should do something really fun." he smiles

" what ?" She looks at him

" We should make some hot chocolate." he said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yea and we should watch a movie you go get the coco and ill pick out the movie."she smiles

He goes in the ktchen and get the mix and whip cream and marsh mellows. He puts the whip cream on the steamy brown liquid and then takes the ring and puts it on with a marsh mellow. He smiles and walks over and sits the hot coco down on the coffee table.

" How about uh oh i know this move the proposal i love it."she turns to him and he shakes his head.

She walks and sits on the couch putting her feet on his legs. She reaches for the coco and sips it. He looks waiting for her to see it. When she pulls the cup away and she looks and finally notice it. She takes the ring from the whip cream and looks at it.

" Robin?" she pauses " Are you ?"

He smiles." Regina i love you so so so so much i have from the day i met you. We were having an affair yes but it felt like you were my wife. I want to grow old with you. I cant wait until you get big and i can hold your baby belly in my arms. I cant wait to see our kids fighting. Please make me the happiest man in the world and marry me."

She had tears pouring down her cheeks. "Yes." she looks at him " I love you " She kisses him sweetly

" i love you to ." he kisses her and puts the ring on her finger.

" Were gonna get married."

* 4 MONTHS LATER ...*

She was looking in the mirror and smiling. Her perfectly round 4 month belly fit perfectly in the dress. Her mom was fluffed the bottom of her dress and her sister looked at her curly long raven hair that fell to the middle of her back.

" You look stunning sis." Zelena looks at her little sister and smiles

" Your father would be proud of you Regina." Cora says looking at Regina " Reggie im so proud." She smiles big.

Regina started to tear up " I love you so much Mama." They hug and Zelena's husband Walsh came in to tell them that they were gets to the door that seperates her and her soulmate. She hears the music start and thw doors open. Out went Regina's friend Emma and Robin's friend Hook. Then Lacey and Granny and Mary Margrett and David. Finally it was her turn. She took her first step to her happy ending and tears of joy began to fall. She Fianlly got to the end and cora gave her away.

" Would you like to start your vows?" Father Gold asks

Robin shakes his head yes and clears his throat and grabs the paper from his pockett and chuckles " You all know im forgetful," everyone laughs and he takes a deep breath" Regina we've had this connection since the day you came into my life. We had to sneak around making sure no one would see us. Now look we are both standing in front of our family and friends declaring our love for one an other. Im so happy were getting married and were gonna have a baby. I cant wait until we sit hand in hand and watch our kids grow up together and fight and play I love you Regina. I love you so much "

She smiles "Robin the day that my ex came to my room and tried to get me back and you protected me i knew i mean i really knew that you were the one that i loved more than anything. If i could live again i would find you sooner so i could love you longer." She smiles and looks at him.

" You may now kiss your bride." Father Gold says.

He takes her face in his hands and kisses her slowly with passion. They kiss and everyone cheers.


	7. Chapter 7

" Rawland please baby we need to meet daddy at the school for the football game." Regina was becoming inpatient as her 3 year old and 1 year ran around the house.

" No!" Rawland yells and runs away.

" No!" Roland he one year old said copying his older sister.

" Rawland Maria Locksley get over here now or no '_my little pony '_ tonight." Regina says with a very serious face.

Rawland hurries over to her mother knowing that she was in trouble. Regina puts Rawland and Roland's coats on them and hers on. She put them in their car seats. She drives to the high school and goes into the locker room.

" Robin?" she goes to his office in the back. " Hey " she smiles and pecks his lips holding Roland and holding Rawland's hand.

" Hey Gina," he kisses her back and looks at his son and takes him and he giggles and squeals.

" Daddy" the one year old says smiling with his tiny teeth.

They laugh and go onto the field and let the kids run around. Regina sat on Robin's lap with his chin on her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist and they laugh as their kids try and catch each other.

" I love how close they are." She looks back at him smiling.

" Yea I hope they are always this close." He says smiling.

They get the kids from the kids from the field and Regina and the kids take a seat behind Robin in the stands. The game was almost to half time and Regina's girls were going to perform she went down by Robin while her mom watched the kids. After the cheerleaders did their routine and then the dancers Regina hugged them and then started walking to the stands when she bumped into someone because she was looking down at her phone.

" Oh im..." She trails off being face to face with her worst nightmare Daniel. Her heart sank deep into her stomach. His face in big grin and then he walked away. She walked back to her sister in complete shock she didn't know what to do or say say was terrified

That night she was giving Roland a bath and Rawland was already asleep because she had school the next day. She poured thw water on Roland and he giggled every time. Robin heard him and came in. When he did Regina was sitting down starring at the work looking like she'd seen a ghost thinking back on when she seen Daniel.

" Honey? Are you ok?" Robin asked looking at her with his hand on her shoulder.

She snapped out of her gaze and looked up at him. Part of her wanted to tell him and part of her thought that he would go off and murder him or something.

" Yes I'm fine." She grabbed the towel and put Roland to sleep. She went into Rawland's room and sat next to her she smiled and kissed her daughter's head turning off the night light and walking into her room. She laid on the bed next to Robin and looked at him. He was on his laptop planning out his lessons for that next week. She looked at his muscles on his arms and smiled. He looked down at her and saw her smiling.

"Whats with the grin." He chuckled

" I'm just lucky to have you." She smiled bigger.

He laughed and put the laptop onto the night stand by his side of the bed. He laid down and wrapped his strong arms around her. She snuggled close to him. After he fell asleep she laid there looking at the ceiling. That morning the alarm went off at 6:00 am. Regina got up and went into Rawland's room.

" Sweet heart wake up it's time to go to school."

Rawland slowly got up and began taking her clothes off and putting the ones Regina picked out for her. It was fall but cold in Storybrooke. Rawland wore a pair of pants that were pink and a black turtle neck with the cutest little boots that matched her fathers hunting boots. Regina made brekfast and got Roland. Robin was still in bed because at the high school they were having some meeting with the board and all the kids and teachers were off that day so Regina dropped Rawland off and went grocery shopping. Roland was in the cart holding Regina's phone watching bubble guppies like he always did. She was walking around the store picking up stuff. Roland saw the stuffed animals.

" Mommy teddy teddy." he put his arms out and puckered his lips.

She smiles and picks it up. She was looking at the list a few minutes later.

" mommy teddy fwell." he says pointing. She turns around and looks at the teddy bear when all of a sudden she sees the man picking it up. It was Daniel again.

" Here you go little man." he says and Regina tenses up.

" Thank you." Roland says.

Regina was terrified when she realized he was following her. What did he want? she didn't know what to do.


End file.
